BZPower
thumb|right|210px|The BZPower homepage on a typical dayBionicle Zone Power, BZPower, or BZP is the biggest BIONICLE fan site with forums. It is on these forums that the comic-makers featured in this wiki post and gain feedback about their comics. Its mascot and the mascot of this wiki is a Toa Mata head with yellow-gold gears behind its head, dubbed Hapori Tohu. About BZPower was originally two sites, "Kanohi Power", a Bionicle News site, and "BZCommunity", a discussion forum. The site and its forum aims to be appropriate for children ages eight and above, shown by its strict moderation policies regarding content, including punishment for the use of vulgarities. One of BZPower's claims to fame is the member's easy access to the Bionicle comic and book writer, Greg Farshtey, who is a member on BZPower, and regularly answers questions sent to him by fans, much like the no-longer running "Ask Greg" feature in the Kanoka Club on Bionicle.com. These queries and their answers can be found in the expansive pinned Official Greg Discussion topic in the General Discussion sub-forum. Farshtey has also joined many other Bionicle-themed forums. Some other well-known features of the main site include an extensive and constantly updated Set Database, daily news, the BZPowercast (which had been cancelled in May 2003, but then returned in July 31, 2009.), and their affiliation with the website Bionicle Sector 01 and the BS01 Wiki, ongoing projects to record all aspects of the Bionicle line, created by BZPower staff member Crystal Matrix. The wiki is now run by BZPower user Swert and the site is now run by BZPower staff member Pekel. The BZPower forum and Bionicle Sector 01 are hosted on the same server. The BZPower forum is the largest Bionicle-related board on the internet, with more than 30,000 members. Discounting inactive, banned, and post-less members, the number is smaller, although still substantial compared to other forums. There are an average of 200 to 300 members active every day. The forum formerly used Ikonboard, but then switched to Invision Power Board software (due to its increased security), which includes private message systems and several other features. For a long time, the site was known to experience moderate to severe slowdowns throughout the day, but now that the site has been upgraded, lag time is greatly reduced. The forum is almost always active with large numbers of members browsing topics, usually with at least one member for each forum division. BZPower Comics From almost the beginning of the site, Bionicle-related comics (most often using sprites) have been a fixture in the Artwork subform. Several years ago, in the same spirit in which the Artwork II forum was added to separate typical art from graphics shops and kits, the Artwork III forum was devised as a special place for such sprite comics. Though today there are almost too many series to count, most long-term comic authors on the website draw their inspiration from lardmark series such as The Rise and Fall of the Toa, Psycho Dogs and Carbonated Beverages, Dark709's Comics, or Exo's Comics. Fans of these series have typically broken off into cliques and started scores of additional series in the same style as their predecessors. Examples of this include Project Klinkerpoop as a product of followers of Exo's Comics, or comics using Chimoru Omega as products of Dark709's fanbase. External Links *Visit BZPower Forums *BZPower at the BioSector01 Wiki Category:Websites